gaia_nicolosi_sims_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fejera k'ulufu vi Acare to Rorai
Is a fic centered on the ship Susbebe, which involves Susan Wainwright and Bebe Hart. Currently it has only two chapters. The fic also has a bit of Susoyd. It was a nice Sunday morning in sweet Saeelow Vuroofi. A nice and sweet birds’ melody was waking up everyone softly. Niffora Veleplum had just moved from her parents’ house and into Mekeloo Lofts, which were on the other side of town. Inside a small house in the periphery of Saeelow Vuroofi, a telephone bleep woke Niffora’s mom Acare in the early hours of the morning. “I had such an odd dream!” Acare thought. Beside her, her husband Trekor was fast asleep, his glasses and telephone sitting on the tableshelf on the other side of the bed. Acare took a bath, then cleaned and repaired the bathtub. Then she went back into her bedroom, adjusted her beedsheets, took a breath, and got dressed. Acare picked those clothings from the dresser: a black full-sleeved undershirt, warm grey knee-lenght pants, dark grey socks, black and dark red dress-shoes, and a short-sleeved light cream overshirt with red and dark pink argyles that were striken over by golden lines. Acare wore those clothings a lot. She was’nt really an usual tomboy but was’nt really into fashion either, although she was often snobby about her intelligence and about technology. Acare then looked at the mirror, brushed her chestnut hair with ginger streaks and (almost literally) dark red tips, and then put her usual red lipstick on. She breathed a bit, and thought “This will be the first day of Acare Adricivu Biilossos’ new life!” to herself. Acare then went to tinker with most of the rest of technology in the house. She was’nt particularly handy, but she was really into repairing and inventing. Then she tended a bit to the onion and Flame Fruit plants on the frontyard of her home, came back inside, and trained her chess skills enough to become a professional chessplayer. Acare may also be a respectable biologist (second in Saeelow Vurofi only to Anara, who was also the wife of Acare’s childhood friend Fert and mother of his then-four children) and a fan of technology and inventing, but her true lifetime wish was to become the best chess player in all of Saeelow Vurofi at least, and in all of the Simplanet at most. Acare then made some calls to renovate the house while her and Trekor were going to be away for a bit. Acare and Trekor had never really had the house by themselves. Acare had moved to Saeelow Vurofi as a teenager, in the same house she was living right now. She met Trekor in high school, he had lived in Sunset Valley since he was a toddler and lived with his parents and somewhat older sister Kefi in the house next door. Kefi had since moved away to a futuristic city named Ketafoo Rafoje. Acare and Trekor then turned into young adults, married each other right away, and went to live together in Acare’s smaller home while Kefi was going to college and stayed a lot in the campus town, so Trekor’s parents were often visiting them and helped raise Niffora until Niffora grew into a child and could almost take care of herself. Niffora ended up chatting on the internet a lot, usually to some guy calling himself F40r1x T33f0ss who lived in a somewhat nearby countryside town called Apajousa Chahinn. Niffora and F40r1x even internet-dated each other for a bit, and now they were finally living together. Akare and Trekor had only met F40r1x once or twice, but they saw him in photos a lot and knew that his birth name was Trofajoo Tolvraif. The Veleplums also had an intern named Elekoo fil’Dreaf, which was only a few months older than Niffora, and who was currently living in Erider Fraig to research the magic of the Dryads. Acare was really particularly fond of Elekoo. One time, Niffora even sort-of dated Elekoo while he was staying at the Veleplum’s house. Niffora even ended up going to prom with BOTH F40r1x and Elekoo at the same time, the two nerdy redheads were even wearing matching tuxedo from Akasi Pinkachu’s salon. And that’s basically it. The Veleplums had barely little time to be truly alone, and Acare was already pregnant and soon to give birth to Niffora by the time that they could actually go to university together. Although Kefi did help give them a scholarship by having a chat with the university owner on graduation day. But now, nothing was to stop Acare from become a self employed chess player and then going to university alongside Trekor. Acare then drank a glass of water and ate a premade cherry-flavored yogurt, and then sat on the couch, and watched TV. There were some dumb “Saturday morning cartoons”, some advertising for a done and redone children’s board game, and a personality-less live-action telenovela which also involved a CGI talking bipedal cat named Coovoo. So… nothing much. Yeah. She was just waiting for Trekor to wake up. Acare heard Trekor yawn, and put the TV down, and ran inside the master bedroom to adjust the bedsheets. Trekor dressed himself, put his glasses on, drank a glass of water and two bowl of spicy instant noodles, and then both Akare and Trekor sat on the couch. Akare: So… I need to tell you something. Trekor: What happened? Akare: I’m going to become a professional chess player and also we’re going to college together. Trekor: Ah. Let’s tell Niffora. Akare: I already tweeted it and made a post on our official site. Niffora follows both, does’nt she? Trekor: She also follows a dozen accounts of cast&crew of her favorite childhood shows. Akare: And? Well, if we have to. Trekor: Yeah. Trekor and Akare got up the couch, kissed each other on the mouth, and then texted Niffora. Akare also texted Fert, Elekoo, and Anara, while Trekor also texted Erroki, Faraxale, and Kefi. Then the two of them heard a beep, and a moving wagon ran to the house where the Veleplum lived. Akare and Trekor went inside the back of the wagon and chilled together, dreaming of the future. And so, Trekor and Acare arrived at their small apartment at Sim-Univii and sospired of relief, then hugged each other, went inside, and unpacked the bags. They ate some frozen strawberry yogurt, did their college homework, and then were called over to the college halls, where they picked up the freebies, introduced themselves to some people, tried the science machines a bit, attended a college class, ate some vending machine munchies, then went to the park, where Acare beat some students at chess and Trekor listened to some small, edgy-looking girl in a purple undercut and fingerless gloves play music on an electric guitar. Trekor even gave her tips and the girl, whose name was Ereder Veliyat Nichreress (but would be Candi Devmore in english) even flirted with Trekor a bit. Then Acare introduced herself to Ereder, gave her tips, and beat her at chess. The three of them chatted a little bit, hugged each other, then ran home to their respective university apartment, where Acare trained chess even more, and Trekor used the brain machine to enhance his gardening, handiness, and fishing skills. The Veleplum stayed in university for a few weeks, until they graduated. Trekor was given a contract to shot up to an higher level of the science career, they had an interwiew with the school owner, a graduation party, they ate a lot, and then returned to their home, to find out that it had been refurbished and makeovered, with the roof now being a flat one with a recinction around it. Trekor: Wow, it’s so cool. Acare: Yes it is. I like it too. I had Danneletcoxour Virocorp refurbish the house and add more stuff to it. It was way too barebones beforehand. Trekor: Yeah. *nods*. Acare: I can go give you a tour if you want. And so, Trekor and Acare went up the stairs and into the roof. There was a telescope, and a patch of cyborgized grass where not only were planted the onion and flame fruit plants from the frontyard, but also some basic plants from the gardening and science skills. Trekor: Yay! I always wanted an horticurtural garden like this! *tends the garden and picks the fruits* Then they went down into the backyard, and saw that behind the zen garden which was in the middle of the backyard, there was a stair going down the basement. Trekor: Let’s go? Acare: Yup. *massages Trekor’s shoulders, then both of them do down the stairs* Acare flicked the lightswitch of the basement. The basement was about the same size of the Veleplum’s house or a bit smaller. It was illuminated by blacklights. On one corner of it, there was a bathroom. There was also a vending machine, a couch, a bookshelf, a chessboard with two chairs, two desks each with a chair and a computer, a brain machine, a fake skeleton from the anatomy classes, a science machine, an inventing desk, and a logic potion desk. On the walls, there were also some posters about science, chess, and some TV shows and videogames that the Veleplums liked. Trekor and Acare also hanged their high school and college diplomas over their respective desks, hugged each other, and walked outside, texting that they were back home to Niffora. Trekor: Look over there! Acare: They seem to have refurbished Leaweer lane park, don’t they? Trekor: Yup, they did. The new Leaweer lane park was repainted of a verdant green, with a fairytale-esque ruddish stone path carved in it. It now had an arboretum, a fortunetelling wagon, a fairycastle, some fairytale wood benches, some fairytale wood lamps, a pond stocked with alchemy fish, some alchemy plants, and a various other alchemy spawners. Acare: Let’s go check it out! Rorai Napriu Valtiff was a girl in her late teens, and was finishing high school. She lived in the middle class part of town with her insane parents, dad Aco’x and mom Vegaf. Rorai was almost an year younger than Niffora, so they knew each other and were sorta friends, but did’nt tend to hang out a lot. She had met Trekor and Acare before, but not much. If right now you’d tell Rorai that she’d soon be dating Acare Biilossos, she would’nt believe you. Yet… During her childhood, Rorai’s best friend at school was Caiar val’Rofux, the adoptive foundling daughter of Efela val’Rofux. Then, Rorai and Caiar turned teens, and a new girl appeared in town. Her name was Firuuza Alugufee, and she soon became best friends with Rorai and Caiar, the three of them often hanging out together. Firuuza was practically Rorai’s current BFF, and, yep, Rorai had dated both Caiar and Firuuza, and now Caiar was dating Firuuza. Rorai’s main besties and ex-girlfriends now were dating each other. Rorai was currently writing a story involving an elven princess named Relenar who was kidnapped by an evil witch named Kruxi, to then be saved by a female knight adventuress named Anruk. Anruk then kills Kruxi, then Anruk and Relenar fall in love with each other, and then they go on a journey to find the Seven Emeralds of Ruivolsaraya. But, Rorai needed inspiration for the climax of the story, so she picked her scribbling notebook up and went for a walk at the Leaweer lane park. Trekor, Acare, and Rorai were all starting to take a walk in the Leaweer lane park at about exactly the same time. It is then that Acare and Rorai’s eyes struck each other. Acare: Umm, hi? What brings you there? Rorai: I’m here to get inspired for my new book. You two? Trekor: We’re just taking a look around. Rorai: How’s Niffora? Acare: She’s moved out, and she’s doing well in the loft. Trekor: She’s been dating that internet-famous guy. F40r1x T33f0ss. Rorai: He seems nice enough, but a bit crazy. Not as crazy as my parents, but. I don’t know him much. I’m not really into internet-based stuff. Acare: Yup. We all know how you are. *winks towards Rorai* And out of a sudden, from a tree, a verdant butterfly appeared. Acare: Oh look, a butterfly- just like your name, Rorai… The verdant butterfly circled around Acare and Rorai, telling them to come closer. Acare then hugged Rorai, and the verdant butterfly circled a lot around them to the point that Acare and Rorai started to float, enveloped by a Dryad-green area, while Trekor watched, and took a photo. Then a voice from the sky said: “This… this is the start of a whole new era”. And so it was. The verdant butterfly then went away, Rorai\Bebe got the inspiration for her book, and Acare\Susan kissed Rorai\Bebe on the mouth. From them, an huge dark green and red striped wawe shot, and it soon enveloped the whole SimEarth. The age of Susbebe Bronhart began. Boyd: Woah… Category:Fanfic Category:Sims 3 Category:Yuri